SAA-GNC-2-MkII Agas Power Suit
The SAA-GNC-2-MkII Agas Power Suit (also called the Agas Power, for short) is a Gen II Heavy-type MS used by Star Strike in Suits and Armors and is a redesign of the the original Agas unit used in the War against Karith. Specifically, the unit was designed for Star Strike pilots looking to pursue the role of heavy armor and weapons. Suits and Armors Category The Agas power falls under the Heavy Class, and is the base of the heavy subspecs for the 2nd Generation Agas Power can be one of three subtypes: #Tank #Power #Artillery Technology and Combat Characteristics The Agas Power was designed with raw firepower in mind and this is evident in the amount and types of ranged weaponry the Mobile Suit wields. A pair of GN Cannons mounted in the shoulders grant a powerful cannon barrage, which can be further empowered by the unit's GN Buster Rifle and optional, forearm-mounted GN Bazooka. As a heavy type, the unit is capable of deploying a GN Field for added defense. This unit's GN Field, however, has a unique amplifying feature that enhances the damage of beam attacks coming from the Agas Power, making the unit a deadly fortress-assault unit. To compensate for the massive energy drain of the unit's high-damage weaponry, the Agas Power is fueled by two individual GN Capacitor enhanced GN Drive Taus, instead of one. Weaponry ;*GN Bazooka :A GN Bazooka mounted on the left forearm, this beam weapon further bolsters the Agas Power's damage potential with its dps output. The Bazooka deals massive amounts of burst damage to any enemy in it's line of fire. However the bazooka suffers from its low rate of fire, making it best used against slow-moving or stationary targets like battleships, fortresses, and other Heavy-type Mobile Suits. The bazooka can not be used while the GN Field is active. The bazooka is the primary weapon of the Agas Power. ;*GN Beam Cannon x2 :A pair of GN Beam Cannons mounted directly into the shoulders of the Agas Power. These are fortress assault weapons that often prove to be the Agas Power's most versatile weapon. The cannons can rotate a full 90 degrees around the shoulders, making it dangerous for enemies to attack from behind or from the sides of the Agas Power. Also, the beam cannons can operate while the GN Field is active, making them excellent for retaliation. The beam cannons are based after Gundam Virtue's cannons. ;*GN Beam Saber :The only melee weapon on the Agas Power, a simple beam saber that can cut through just about anything with ease. The beam saber is used only in emergencies such as an enemy getting too close for the heavy weapons to be effective. Added Sub-Class Weaponry Tank-Added Weaponry ;*GN Missiles ;*GN Beam Vulcans x2 Power-Added Weaponry ;*2nd Bazooka ;*GN Beam Railgun (Long Range Burst Damage) Artillery-Added Weaponry ;*Beam Gatling ;*Beam Magnum ;*GN Micro Missiles ;*Grenades System Features ;*GN Field :The main defensive feature of the Agas Power, the GN Field is a sphere of condensed GN Particles designed to defend against most beam weapons. Apart from the bulk of the armor, the GN Field is the only defense of the Agas Power. Unlike the others, though, the GN Field of the Agas Power possesses an amplifying property that makes the Agas Power's weaponry even more powerful and even grants a lingering defense once shut down. ;*Assault Mode :A secondary feature for the Agas Power, the Assault Mode funnels all particles from the Drives directly into the Weaponry and GN Field. This feature, while rendering the Agas Power completely immobile, makes it a powerful attacker with enhanced weapon-particle output ratios across the board, which are only further enhanced by the powered up GN Field, allowing a single, massive particle beam capable of vaporizing an entire battleship in one shot. If the secondary method of using Assault Mode is utilized, the unit will be forced to rely purely on its Vuclans and reduced GN Field strength until it can fully recharge. However if the unit is under the tank subspec, the mobile suit instead becomes completely immune to all types of damage for the next 2 minutes or 3 turns in SSA. The design of this particle-consuming feature was inspired by the Burst Mode of the GN Bazooka used by Gundam Virtue its successor, Gundam Seravee.